


Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Growing Old Together, Massage, Old Age, Older Characters, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Her shoulder always ached when it rained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2017 HP Golden Age Fest](http://hp-goldenage.livejournal.com/48083.html) on livejournal.
> 
> Thanks to capitu and hikarievandar for the beta work.

Her shoulder always ached when it rained.

It had been over thirty years now since that thrice-blasted Bludger had taken out her shoulder and her Quidditch career in one fell swoop, and still, it ached. The Healers had done the best they could, and it had healed up well enough for everyday life, but a professional Chaser needed better than _well enough_. It had devastated her at the time, the loss of a career she loved, but Ginny had bounced back—she always did. Looking back now, she wouldn't trade any of it, not even for another thirty years out on the pitch. She honestly enjoyed her work as a Quidditch reporter, but more importantly, the accident had led her to see old friends in a new light. Sometimes she thought that Bludger was the best thing to ever happen to her, even if that damn joint still ached whenever the air grew damp.

She was heading home from work, the cool drizzle of early spring misting her face. It wasn't raining hard enough yet to justify an Impervious Charm, but she could tell it would start pouring soon enough. Ginny's shoulder throbbed, and she switched her bag of notes, quills, and parchment over to her other arm—it was amazing how heavy such relatively light items could become when packed together in ridiculous quantities. Fortunately, she didn't have much farther to walk. Just one more block and she'd be warm and dry inside the comfort of her home.

Ginny turned the corner, and even through the blur of rain, the sight of her house made her smile. It wasn't big, but what need was there for so much space? Besides, at her age, she hardly had the energy to maintain some sprawling mansion. She loved her home, with its jungle-like garden, experimental art sculptures, and bright splashes of colours. The evening was dreary and grey, but the dullness only seemed to make the cheery paint stand out all the more.

She waved her wand as she climbed the front steps, opening the door as she felt the familiar tingle of the wards welcoming her inside. 

"I'm home," Ginny called out, as she unwrapped her scarf and hung up her damp robes, heavy with rain, by the door. The air smelled like herbs and spices, some strange mixture of food and ointment. It was a familiar and comforting smell, a scent that signalled home, safety, and happiness. She smiled.

"You're early," replied a familiar musical voice, pleasure evident in the tone.

Ginny's smile widened as she turned, taking a moment to admire Luna, who was bathed in a halo of light from a lamp on the wall. Her long blonde hair, more white than blonde now, was twisted up in a chaotic messy bun, held together with what looked like a sprig of pine, needles and all. She was still just as magical and dreamy as her teenaged self had been, but with the years had come wisdom, wrinkles, and a filled-out figure that made her look solid and healthy at sixty-two.

"My meeting with Jones got pushed to tomorrow, so I ducked out early," Ginny explained, before leaning in to press a soft hello kiss to Luna's lips. "Something smells good."

Luna's mouth spread into a pleased grin. "I'm making stew."

Ginny rubbed her shoulder absently as she headed towards the kitchen. "Just stew?" She removed the lid from the bubbling pot on the stove, inhaling deep and sighing happily at the rich, savory scent.

Luna pressed against Ginny's back, her arms sliding around Ginny's waist and her nose nuzzling at the skin behind Ginny's ear. "No," Luna breathed. "I made a poultice as well. It needs to settle for another hour or so."

"For my shoulder?" Ginny asked, though she already knew that it was. Luna had always been incredibly thoughtful. It never ceased to amaze and thrill Ginny that thirty years in one another's company and neither of them had tired of each other or grown bored. They'd aged together, their love settling into something real and solid: a sturdy oak that they watered and cared for as one. She'd been so angry, after her accident, but Luna had managed to cool the fire that had burned in her veins, threatening to turn her insides to ash. She'd reminded Ginny that there was good in the world at a time when all Ginny had seen was darkness. Thirty years, and still Luna shone as bright as the moon she was named for.

"Of course," Luna said simply. "I knew it was going to rain, and I know how your shoulder bothers you when it's cold and damp."

Ginny turned in Luna's arms, tugging Luna close and pressing another soft kiss to Luna's lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Same way I did, I suppose."

They ate dinner at the small circular table in their solarium, the hearty stew and pleasant company warming Ginny's insides as they watched the raindrops splash against the windows. Ginny told Luna about her day, about the Magpie's sudden winning streak, and the handsome new intern that went starry eyed whenever he ran into Ginny in the breakroom—apparently he'd been raised as a die-hard Harpies fan. Luna returned the favor, updating Ginny on the progress she'd made that day on her manuscript, and the places she was deciding between for their next magical safari. By the time they'd finished eating and washing up, Ginny was exhausted. It was still early by most people's standards, but it had been a long day.

"Let's go upstairs," Luna suggested. "I'll grab the poultice."

Ginny stripped down to her knickers when she got to their bedroom, a pair of striped boyshorts in Gryffindor maroon and gold. She unhooked her bra and, not for the first time, was grateful for her smaller bust. Her breasts were still surprisingly perky for her age, and they didn't ache and sag the way Luna's heavier bosom did. Ginny loved Luna's tits, their round fullness and the way they felt pressed up against her. She'd been jealous of them, actually, when they'd first got together, self-conscious of her lean, boyish figure when compared to Luna's sensuous femininity. But Luna had made her love of Ginny's body abundantly clear, and it was hard to stay inhibited when confronted with Luna's generous spirit and unbridled enthusiasm.

Ginny lay down on their bed, the different patches of the colourful quilt Luna had made for their anniversary rubbing against her skin. The room was a little chilly, and she was beginning to regret striping down to her skivvies, when the easy warmth of a perfectly cast Warming Charm settled over her.

"That's better," Luna said as she floated into the room on a wave of ginger, cinnamon, and sesame oil. Ginny was well acquainted with the scent of Luna's special poultice by now, and just the smell of it seemed to reduce the throbbing in her shoulder.

There was a rustle of fabric, and from the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a parade of clothes dance into the laundry bin. The bed dipped next to Ginny before Luna's lips brushed against her shoulder. Ginny pressed a smile into her pillow.

"All better," Ginny declared, the soft press of lips recalling the scraped knees and bruised elbows of her youth, when all Ginny needed was a Healing Charm and a swift kiss from her mum to cure all her ills.

Ginny imagined she could feel Luna's answering smile as her chilly fingers began to press against the heated flesh of Ginny's tender shoulder. Her cool skin soothed Ginny's sore joints, followed swiftly by the tingling of the poultice as it did its work. Luna lingered over the gentle massage, until the vague discomfort began to drain away.

The pain was replaced by a persistent serene desire undulating through her body in dreamy waves. Luna's hands on her body always had this effect, never failing to inspire an eager need, varying in intensity, but always persistent.

Ginny turned over, looking up into Luna's face as her hand hovered over Ginny's shoulder. The silver of her eyes sparkled at Ginny; the apples of her cheeks round and rosy with warmth and arousal.

"Come down here," Ginny commanded, tugging Luna down by the hand until she felt Luna's full weight press against her.

"Feeling better?"

"You have magical hands," Ginny murmured against Luna's lips.

Luna pulled back, reaching for her wand and casting a Cleaning Charm on her hands before looking at Ginny with a devilish smile. Ginny shivered. She hoped she was right about what the Cleaning Charm signified. 

Luna leaned back over Ginny, some of her hair escaping from her messy bun and brushing against Ginny's bare collarbone. Her hands settled on Ginny's waist. Smooth, cold fingertips pressed into the soft skin of Ginny's sides as chilly thumbs stroked beneath the soft swell of Ginny's breasts. 

"Should I continue my massage?"

"Yes, please," Ginny breathed, arousal pulsing slow and sweet through her veins.

"I thought you'd say that."

One of Luna's hands stayed on Ginny's waist as the other began a slow and inexorable descent. Ginny closed her eyes and reached for her magic, concentrating until she felt cool air brush against her groin, her knickers vanished into thin air. Luna laughed, low and pleased, as her fingertips reached the thatch of curls growing wild at the apex of Ginny's thighs. Ginny used to keep things neat and trim, but Luna preferred Ginny natural and untouched. She had felt self-conscious about it at first, but she'd long since grown accustomed, and she was more than happy not to deal with any of those annoying shaving spells. 

Luna stroked over Ginny's pubic hair, tugging lightly at the curls until Ginny arched up under her touch. 

"Don't tease."

"You like it when I tease," Luna countered. Luna had her there.

Luna smiled beatifically, leaning close and rubbing her nose against Ginny's as her fingers began to stroke Ginny's clit. The pleasure was immediate, a smooth wave of bliss rippling out from her core and lighting up every cell in her body. She'd felt Luna's fingers on her and inside her hundreds of times, and still Ginny's stomach clenched and her heart raced.

"There you are," Luna whispered, her wide eyes cataloguing every gasp, every shudder, every sigh of pleasure that escaped Ginny's lips. Ginny watched her right back, the wild gleam in her gaze, the bright pink of her full cheeks, the kissable shine of her lips. 

"Kiss me," Ginny begged, her own lips tingling with desire.

Luna did, her hand continuing its sinful strokes as she pressed her lips to Ginny's. The movement finally dislodged the sprig of pine holding her hair up, and the twig fell onto the mattress beside them. A sheet of silver and blonde hair fell around them, shrouding them in dappled darkness as their mouths met in an esurient kiss. They moved with a familiar grace, mouths opening and tongues stroking together. The kiss was slow and sweet, but no less passionate, no less sensual. Ginny felt it in the very tips of her toes as pleasure began to build and build, like the wind-up before a perfect pass of the Quaffle.

The pleasure crested, the Quaffle released with a definitive snap as liquid ecstasy shot through Ginny in a dazzling flash. She shuddered and shook beneath Luna's steady hands, moaning into Luna's mouth. Luna coaxed her through it, steady and gentle.

"How's your shoulder?" Luna asked, after, as they curled up together under their heavy quilt.

Ginny closed her eyes and focused on her shoulder, happy to realise that the steady ache seemed to have dissipated for the moment.

"It's better." She gave Luna a happy grin before kissing her cheek. 

"It's going to keep raining tomorrow. I'll rub some more of the poultice on your shoulder in the morning before you go to work."

"You take such good care of me," Ginny mumbled in quiet comfort, slumber tugging at her eyelids.

"You take care of me, too," Luna replied softly, her own voice laced with drowsiness. She yawned, before continuing, "Though if it makes you feel better, tomorrow you can give _me_ the massage."

Ginny smiled as she fell asleep, content with the promise of many more tomorrows to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
